


Some Nights

by HowAreYouGoodPerson



Category: Undertale
Genre: Explicit just in case., Oral Sex, Undertail, i tried.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAreYouGoodPerson/pseuds/HowAreYouGoodPerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Grillbz just have a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Nights

On some nights after a date, you two would go out to walk in the park. It brought joy to your face when happiness crossed his face from the peacefulness of the park, compared to the loudness of the bar. Other nights, you two would simply stay home and cuddle, eventually falling asleep. Other nights though....

As the both of you fell onto his mattress in a spell of lust, with you on top, you quickly fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. As much as you loved how he looked in that thing, you'd much rather have it off right now. He chuckled as he ran his large hands over your smaller body, squeezing your bottom, before connecting lips again.

"H-hey Grillby? Could we not go too far tonight? I have a meeting in the morning, and I'd rather not be very sore during it..." You asked. The flaming man nodded, kissing you again.

"Of course dear, I'm fine with that." As soon as he answered, you both were back at it again, if anything, with a bit more passion.

\-----------

You didn't see his mouth often. He was often scared that it would drive people away, but it was probably one of your favorite things about him. And even though it's a bit (alright, very) shameful, you especially loved seeing it when he was going down on you.

It always facinated you. The few times you've done this before with other people, they either didn't know what the Hell they were doing, or it was decent, but always the same. But Grillby, he was surprisingly good. Not only that, but the feeling of that hot tongue licking all over, it always made your face nearly as red as him when he worked at the bar. 

That's another thing that fascinated you. His flames would change color depending on his feelings, and the size of the flames would change depending on them as well. You couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of him, almost completely light blue, with his flames flickering so high, you'd think they'd catch the ceiling on fire, but they never do.

You couldn't help but wrap your legs around him when he hit an amazing spot. It didn't take much longer after that before you hit sweet release. As soon as it came into contact with the man, it started to sizzle and turn into steam.

You don't think you'd ever get used to that.

\-----------

As he rose up, placing his glasses back on, he couldn't help but smile at the sight of his partner, a panting mess. He sometimes wondered why they didn't do this type of stuff as much. It was a great way to forget about all the stuff that happened throughout the day, and nothing made him happier than seeing his partner content. They stretched their arms out, and he gladly took them, laying besides them in the process.

"Was that good dear?" He asked, hugging you tightly.

"That.... Was amazing Grillby..." They replied, giving him a tired kiss.

It didn't take long for them to fall asleep.


End file.
